


Your Kiss Tasted like Nicotine and I became Addicted

by MagneticRain



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Dom Lee Taeyong, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), Top Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagneticRain/pseuds/MagneticRain
Summary: Only thought about how good Taeyong's lips were on his, and how he made his body hot with the good kind of heat you get when you're outside playing all day.That's what Taeyong's kiss made him feel like, and he was never gonna feel it ever again after this.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134





	Your Kiss Tasted like Nicotine and I became Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> What's up everyone, I hope you guys are having a good day, quarantine is making me lose my mind lol, anyways I hope you enjoy this!

Mark walked into the house, his nose being hit with booze and sweat. He already wanted to go home.

"Markie!" Yuta waved at him, 

Mark smiled at the man, he only came to see his friend's band play. He was never able to since school is a bitch, but he promised him that he'll see it.

Yuta jogged up to him as best he could through all the dancing people. His smile never leaving him once, he was Yuta's favorite out of his friends.

Yuta handed him a red cup full of cheap beer that only someone on a student salary could afford. Mark downed it, cringing at the bitter taste of it. 

"When do you guys play, man?" 

Yuta looked down at his watch, "In about ten minutes!" He jumped, "Mark, I'm so happy that you're here, I've always wanted to show you our music," 

Mark smiled, "I can't wait to see it!" 

He really was happy, although he wasn't too keen on house parties, he didn't mind having to deal with it if it meant making his childhood friend happy. Mark also wanted to hear his band live, he only ever heard it on the CDs that Yuta gave to him to listen to. So, this was a good chance to hear and see how his friend's music is like in person.

He felt Yuta tug on his shoulder, "Come on, let's go meet the rest of the band!" 

He sighed, letting himself get dragged towards the group of people that Yuta calls his friends,

"Guys! This is Mark, we've been friends since middle school," Yuta introduced him,

"Sup dude! I'm Johnny, in charge of the ass kicking drums," 

A boy next to him rolled his eyes, he turned towards Mark to introduce himself, "I'm Taeil," He said with a smooth voice, "I'm the lead singer," 

Mark nodded his head and smiled, "Nice to meet you,"

Yuta sighed and looked around, "Where's Taeyong, he always seems to be missing right when we need him most," 

Taeyong. Mark knew who Taeyong was, he was the only person left from Yuta's last band they formed in highschool. He barely hung out with him, if he did it was with Yuta. He didn't like being alone with Taeyong, he didn't do anything bad to him. Well, not directly, he was Mark's awakening to him being gay.

When Mark found out he had a crush on him, he was devastated, he cried in his room for days. After he found out, he made any type of excuse as to not hang out with him, Mark didn't want him to found out and start hating him. He figured it was best if he barely made any type of relationship with him at all. 

It was sorta relieving that he wasn't here to hang out with them. It was a while ago, but Mark didn't want to risk all those feelings flooding back to him.

"He said he needed a smoke," Johnny jerked his chin towards the back door,

"He's probably also fucking someone before we go on stage, you know how he is," Taeil sighed, "He said it helps release the adrenaline or to control it, fuck if I know," 

Yuta shook his head putting his hair up in a manbun, "That fucking manwhore I swear. Even if I cut off his dick, he'll still find a way to fuck every living being," 

Mark's heart pained hearing that. Of course, Taeyong was free to fuck anyone he likes, but it didn't change the fact that it didn't hurt.

"This is stupid," Mark thought, beating himself up, "It's been a whole two years and you're still pent up on him?"

It's been two years, but Mark still seen him. Not as much and not alone, but he's still seen Taeyong.

Yuta looked down at his watch and shot up, "It's time for us to play everyone!"

Taeil and Johnny cheered putting their hands in the air, 

"I hope you enjoy the show, Mark" Taeil smiled,

Yuta grabbed his wrist, "You're getting a front seat!" 

Mark let himself be pulled. It wasn't often that he seen Yuta get this happy, so he let it go this once.

Mark was taken to a backyard where a mini platform with instruments laid upon it stand. It was fairly small, but the band didn't seem to mind. Only the thought of performing on their minds at the moment. 

Mark looked at the right on the stage and sucked in a breath. Taeyong the lead guitarist was already practicing and tuning his instrument. Jet black hair and tattoos lining up his arms, Mark thought he looked fucking hot. 

The other band members went up the stage and clapped their fellow missing member on the back, possibly telling him good luck. 

Yuta was the last person to talk to Taeyong. Mark figured it was about him, cause Yuta turned and pointed right where he was standing. Mark gave off an awkward smile and waved, Taeyong smirked at him and cocked his head.

Mark was fucking gone, he avoided Taeyong this long only for him to feel all the fucking feelings that he had been hiding for this long, just for it to come rushing back.

Over a fucking smirk. 

A mic echoed through the yard and Taeil's voice boomed, his smooth voice going over people's heads, "Are you guys ready?"

Everyone cheered and clapped,

"Good, cause we're not waiting any longer," He smirked, 

Taeil looked behind him towards Johnny, signaling him to start tapping his drumsticks together starting the song.

It was a good song, Mark heard it many times before from the CD he was given, but hearing it live? It was more than he could expect, hearing Taeil's smooth vocals live, seeing how energetic they all were made everyone dance and scream from the excitement. Mark himself was pulled into the charisma that the band had over him, he couldn't help but cheer and dance with everyone else around him. 

After about three songs, the band did their closing ment. Telling everyone how thankful they were to be able to play and how amazing the crowd was. 

Yuta came off the stage and made a beeline towards Mark. Mark ran up to him to give him a big hug and they both laughed,

"Dude, you were like, so good!" Mark exclaimed,

"Just good?" Yuta feigned hurt, gasping and putting a hand to his chest, 

Mark punched his shoulder, "Amazing, the most greatest band in existence. Even better than Led Zeppelin,"

"Now you're really trying to hurt my feelings Mark Lee," He chuckled and threw an arm around his shoulder, 

The rest of the band caught up, smiling and bumping into each other,

"That was probably our greatest gig yet," Johnny grinned,

"I'm honestly surprised that the cops haven't come to break us all up with amount of noise we made," Yuta said,

"I'm thirsty," Taeil cut in, "All that singing made my throat dry," 

Johnny laughed and pulled Taeil close to him, "Let's go get fucked up! We deserve it after our performance,"

Mark looked around to find Taeyong, wondering where he was. He looked towards the distance to find the similar jet black hair that he was drawn to. 

And Mark did find him. Only except he was hooking up with a girl, kissing her and running his hands all over her body. A sour taste grew in his mouth, he really wanted to go home.

Johnny tsked, "That guy really works fast, Taeyong can't just keep it in his pants now can he?" 

"He deserves it," Yuta said, "Taeyong did great tonight," 

Mark lost count of how much booze he drank, he didn't really care. He just wanted to get the image of Taeyong putting his tongue down that girls throat out of his mind. He downed every type of alcohol he could get his hands on, beer, whiskey, vodka. He couldn't really tell, they all taste the same after a while.

He found himself on a bed, how he got there Mark doesn't know. It was just comfortable, but it felt like a boat, bumping about on the sea. It was probably just the alcohol making his head swim.

He felt the bed dip down next to him. Turning his head, he saw the familiar sight of jet black hair.

Taeyong groaned and rubbed at his temples, "That girl was a fucking headache," He said to no one in particular,

Mark answered anyways, "That girl you were kissing earlier?"

Taeyong jerked his head towards him, as if he hadn't realized that Mark was already there in the first place. He settled down after identifying who it was, laying his head down on the pillows next to Mark.

"Yeah, she was annoying as fuck. Kept demanding I stay with her and shit," He grimaced as if her annoyance physically pained him,

"You don't like that?" Mark slurred, "Being with her?"

Taeyong turned on his side to look at Mark, "No, I don't want a relationship right now. I'm young, I just want to fuck with no strings attached," 

Mark nodded his head in understanding. There was nothing wrong with wanting to have fun with your youth,

"I broke it off with her, she didn't understand that I didn't want anything to do with her other than fuck,"

Taeyong closed his eyes for a second than opened them back up, focusing his vision on Mark,

"It's been a while since I last saw you. You were a bit shorter back then," He chuckled,

Mark's heart skipped a beat, he hated this. How Taeyong made him feel like this, even after knowing that it'll never work between them. 

But yet.

"Maybe this once wouldn't hurt," He thought,

Either it was the alcohol or the fact Taeyong was right in front of him, it didn't change the fact that he felt braver all of sudden.

"Kiss me," Mark demanded, the alcohol burning his throat, and his head feeling like the Pacific ocean.

Taeyong looked taken aback, Mark could almost swear he saw cogs moving about in Taeyong's brain. 

Mark would have never thought about asking such a request from Taeyong while he was sober, or even think about doing so. He knew this was the first and last chance he'll ever get, so better make it count at least.

Taeyong seemed to get out of his trance and looked down at Mark's lips. Tracing the bottom lip with his ringed thumb, 

"Want me to kiss you?" Taeyong asked, 

Mark closed his eyes soaking in the feeling of being touched by Taeyong,

Just this once.

"Please," Mark begged, barely above a whisper, but Taeyong still was able to hear his plea.

Taeyong placed his lips on his, Marlboro and vodka laced on his lips. They kissed each other as if they needed each other, as if they loved each other.

Mark didn't let that get to him though, he knew that Taeyong would forget about their kiss, and forget about Mark too. They would go on about their lives by tomorrow morning, but Mark didn't think about that. Only thought about how good Taeyong's lips were on his, and how he made his body hot with the good kind of heat you get when you're outside playing all day. 

That's what Taeyong's kiss made him feel like, and he was never gonna feel it ever again after this. 

*

Mark woke up with a splitting headache, and a queasy feeling to his stomach. 

"How are you feeling?" 

Mark turned his head to the source and found Yuta crouching next to him. A water bottle and bowl in hand. 

"Like shit," He answered, grabbing the water bottle and downing the liquid into his dry throat, 

It was a bad idea to do that, since he felt the water come back up his throat, bringing along some friends.

He grabbed the bowl from Yuta, vomiting all the alcohol and the chips he munched on the other night. 

He spat into the bowl and dropped back down onto the pillows, 

"Much better," He sighed,

Yuta set the bowl down on the bedside table and grabbed Mark's arm, tugging him up,

"Come on, let's get you back home," 

"Nooo," Mark whined, "The bed is too comfy! Don't make me leave it!"

"I'll take you to another comfy bed, but we over stayed our welcome here," Yuta grunted, lifting Mark off the bed and forcing him to walk,

Mark still felt nauseous, and kept groaning with every step he took, 

"Where is all your friends," He managed to push out with all the contents in his stomach begging to be let out,

"They left early, cause they had classes. Taeyong told me where you were before he left,"

"Taeyong," Mark thought, the events of last night flashed into his head, 

Before he knew it he was bawling out crying. He didn't know why, it was his choice to do it, but now that he had a taste of it. He wanted more of it.

"Woah!" Yuta said taken aback, he placed Mark on the chair crouching infront of him,

"Mark," He said softly, "What's wrong?"

Mark didn't want to tell him. Yuta was too protective of him and knew that if he told him, he would go and beat Taeyong's ass in a heartbeat. Mark didn't want to ruin their friendship and didn't want to ruin their band.

So, he lied.

"The music was just so good!" He sobbed in to his hands,

Yuta laughed, "Oh, baby. Mark, come here,"

Yuta pulled him into an embrace and petted his hair, softly swaying him and telling him how cute he was to be so worked up over that. 

Yuta pulled away and patted Mark's hair, "Come on, let me take you home. You need to rest,"

Mark nodded his head, letting Yuta help him up and place him into his car driving him home. 

Yuta took him back to his apartment, tucking him into his bed. He placed enough water bottles to hydrate and entire village,

"Yuta, I think that's enough," 

"I don't want you dehydrated! And make sure to sleep sitting up. I dont want you to choke on your own vomit!"

Mark rolled his eyes, "Okay, mom,"

Yuta glared at him, but sighed letting it go.

"Call me if you need anything, okay?" 

Mark snuggled up into the blankets, "I will, thank you Yuta," 

"Of course, just be careful,"

And with that, Yuta was gone. Leaving Mark by himself with his thoughts.

Mark went back to that night, he wondered how Taeyong felt about it. 

Probably nothing.

But Mark couldn't stop thinking about it. He wondered if he was a good enough kisser for Taeyong, or if his breathe was bad. 

Mark patted at his cheeks, he needed to stop thinking about it. It's not like it was going to happen again. 

*

The next day he got a text from Yuta,

"Come see us practice," 

Mark sighed, knowing he couldn't skip out on it, he decided to drag himself towards the bands practice.

It was just a garage.

Mark looked around, it wasn't the most impressive place, but they seemed to make it work, 

"This is Taeil's place," Yuta said, "It's super convenient,"

Taeil shrugged, "It's not much, but it's a start, you know?" 

"When's your next gig?" Mark asked,

"Six months," Yuta said,

Mark raised an eyebrow, " That's a bit long off isn't it?"

It was hard to get into, and we're on a waiting list, we're even lucky that the band is performing that quickly," Taeyong came in,

Mark froze on the spot, he shouldn't be acting this antsy, but he was. 

He was looking at Taeyong, trying to spot any of the same nervousness that Mark had. But Mark found none, much to his dismay.

He shouldn't be disappointed, Taeyong kisses people like he changes clothes. Nevermind fucking them too, it was just a normal everyday thing for Taeyong. 

But Mark desperately wishes that it wasn't.

"Let's take a break," Taeil suggested, "We can't overwork ourselves or else we won't be able to play how we want,"

They went into the house, which was simply decorated. Mark wasn't surprised, it was Taeil's personality, usually people tend to decorate their homes just how they act like.

Taeil pattered into the kitchen to grab the snacks and drinks while the rest of them sat around the living room, 

"Shit!" They heard a yell where Taeil was at,

Johnny shot up, "Babe? Are you alright,"

Taeil appeared at the entrance of the kitchen, "There's no more beer!"

Everyone gasped

"No more beer!?" Taeyong feigned panic, "How are we gonna survive?!" 

"Don't make fun of me, this is a serious matter, Johnny let's go get more beer! Yuta come with us!"

"Why me?!"

"Because, the beer guy likes you, and gives a discount everytime you're there! So, come on!"

Yuta sighed, and put his shoes on. He looked over Mark and Taeyong,

"Are you two okay by yourselves?" 

No, Mark thought

"Yeah! Sure, we'll be fine!" He said instead,

"We'll chill here," Taeyong sighed content, "It'll be all nice and quiet without Sasquatch being loud as fuck,"

"Fuck you too, manwhore," Johnny stuck up the middle finger, with Taeyong returning the gesture,

Taeil shook his head, "Let's go! I need my beer!"

"As you wish," Johnny said,

They all left. Leaving Taeyong and him alone, Mark was not panicking at all. 

That was a lie, he was panicking so fucking much. He wanted to claw out his eye balls, just anything to have a reason to not be alone with him, after what happened that night.

"I need to piss," He lied,

He found the nearest bathroom, locking himself inside. Mark splashed water on his face, trying to think about what to do. Could he spend the majority of his time in here? They shouldn't take long, buying beer now could they? He could always say that he had a stomachache or something, it's not like he was going to question him that much. 

A knock on the door pulled Mark out of his thoughts, 

"How long does it take to piss?" Taeyong asked through the door,

"I—I have a stomachache, sorry!" Mark yelled through the door,

"Mark, I know you're lying to me. I'm gonna count to three and if you're not out that door, I'm going to knock it down,"

He can't be serious.

"One,"

"Okay," Mark thought, "He is serious,"

Mark quickly opened the door, to be met with the stern face of Lee Taeyong. The college's playboy and famous lead guitarist and songwriter,

"Y—You're too close," Mark mumbled, trying to scoot out from Taeyong blocking his way,

"You didn't seem to mind how close I was during that night," Taeyong smirked,

Mark stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't forget, fuck.

Taeyong grabbed a hold of his jaw, turning it so that his eyes met Taeyong's,

"Why did you ask me to kiss you that night?" Taeyong asked, his hand still gripping Mark's jaw,

Mark gulped, "Why did you kiss me?" He shot back,

"You were cute," Taeyong said simply, "I wanted to have a taste of you before anyone else did,"

Mark's heart dropped to his ass. Taeyong knew he was a virgin, and also that he never had his first kiss. He made a mental note to beat Yuta's big ass mouth later.

"The same for me," Mark lied, "I wanted to know how the famous playboy of our school tasted like. If he was as everyone talked about,"

"And was I?" 

"Meh," Mark said, shrugging his shoulders. He honestly had no idea why he was doing this, why he was going so far to push his buttons. He just felt like he should compete with him.

The grip on his jaw went tighter.

Taeyong tilted his head, "It wasn't that good for you? For the awkward, virgin, Mark Lee?" His eyes darted towards Mark's lips, licking his own, he shot his eyes back up at Mark's,

"Baby, that wasn't even my best, I could do so much better," He continued,

"Oh?" Mark challenged, "Can you?"

The heat in Taeyong's eyes went hotter, "Are you playing me?"

Mark shrugged, a smile tugging at his lips,

"Hmm, I do need a new fuck buddy. Looking at you just rages my corruption kink, and baby you need to learn to let loose. What do you say? I can teach you everything,"

This was stupid, his head knew and his heart definitely knew. 

"You're just going to get hurt," He thought to himself,

But he can't stop, they're aren't any brakes and the only way he could stop is if he collides with something.

He wrapped his hand around Taeyong's wrist that was gripping his jaw, "Be my teacher," He cooed, 

Taeyong hissed, pulling him forward and planting his lips on Mark's. Forcing his tongue inside, exploring every inch of his mouth. Mark felt himself sinking further and further, he couldn't help but let out a moan.

They both heard the door click, as fast as Mark possibly could, he pushed Taeyong away from him and locked himself in the bathroom again. 

He hoped that Taeyong would get the memo and not tell them what they were just doing,

"Where's Mark?" Yuta asked,

"He's in the bathroom, he needs to fucking hurry up, I need to piss," Taeyong yelled,

Mark was going to treat him to coffee when he had the chance.

He flushed the toilet, making it look like that he was using it and exited the bathroom, a apologetic smile on his face,

"Sorry, it was probably those nachos I had yesterday," He waved his hand,

Yuta shook his head, "Mark I told you to be careful! You never listen to me,"

"Sorry Mom," Mark frowned,

Yuta sighed, and ignored the slight. Placing the beer they had just bought onto the table, 

"Let's get fucking lit!" Taeil cheered,

They spent the rest of the day drinking and laughing at stupid shit. Taeil got a little bit too wasted and started making out with Johnny who returned with kind. It became awkward pretty fast, the rest of them itching to go home.

"Mark, I'll take you home," Yuta said, 

"No," Taeyong interrupted, "I can take Mark home, we decided to hang out with each other more, since we barely know each other,"

Mark became clammy immediately knowing what Taeyong was up to, but he didn't hate it,

"Yeah, Taeyong can take me home, I want to hang out with him more," Mark smiled, trying to hide his nervousness,

Yuta eyed them both, "Okay, be safe," He still eyed the both of him and seemed like he wanted to question them both. 

He would've done that, if Taeil hadn't moaned and started unzipping his pants.

They all screwed up their faces.

"Drive safely," Yuta said, he glared at Taeyong, "And I mean it, I know how you drive. I don't want my child getting hurt," He made a pouty face,

Taeyong rolled his eyes, "Will do,"

They all walked out of the house and into their respective cars. Mark was still clammy and a bit nervous knowing exactly what was going to happen at the end of their destination.

A hand on his thigh made him jump,

Taeyong laughed, "Relax, we'll take it slow. You're such a raging virgin," 

Mark wanted to fight back, but the only thing on his mind was Taeyong's hand massaging his thigh. Rubbing it up and down, squeezing it, he brought his hand up closer to his hardening cock.

Mark subconsciously spread his legs for easier access for Taeyong, who now started palming at his clothed cock. 

"You got excited easily, you really are a virgin," He squeezed at his cock harder. Mark jerked his hips up, a choked moan escaping his lips,

"S—Shut up," He choked out, it was hard to think, the only thing on his mind is wanting more,

Taeyong stopped palming him. Mark whined grabbing onto his wrist and pushing it back down to palm him again. He then felt a hard slap on his thigh, he squeaked, rubbing at the searing pain on his thigh,

"Who said you can act like a whore?" Taeyong growled, his eyes still fixed on the road, "For a virgin you act like a slut. Be patient, once we get to your place, we'll have lots of fun,"

Mark blinked, "How do you know where I live? I never told you,"

"Yuta told me," Taeyong turned on the blinker, turning into his apartment building,

Mark was going to beat that over sharing asshole, he's going to be the death of Mark.

Taeyong placed the car in park, taking off his seatbelt he looked over at Mark who went back to being a nervous wreck. 

Taeyong unbuckled him, "Relax, I got you,"

Mark wondered how Taeyong could be so nice and and mean at the same time. It was something Mark both loved and hated at the same time. It was what always dragged him back into liking Taeyong, he wondered if it'll ever stop.

"Since I'm doing this," Mark thought, "Probably never,"

He surrendered, opening the car door he lead Taeyong into his apartment. Who was quiet the entire time, making Mark even more nervous. Mark jumbled at the keys, missing the lock a couple of times due to his hand shaking. He took a deep breath, using the last of his strength and succeeding on unlocking the door letting the both of them inside.

Before the door even shut, Taeyong had Mark against the wall. Kissing him and touching every inch of him that he could get his hands on.

Taeyong broke the kiss, started peeling off his clothes, revealing the beautiful tattoos on his arms and chest. 

He started buttoning down Mark's shirt, never breaking eye contact with him, "It's no fun if I'm the only one naked,"

Taeyong pulled away the shirt from Mark, and ran his cold fingers down Mark's chest, goosebumps following his path. Mark released a breath he didn't even know that he was holding.

"Your body is pretty," Taeyong spoke in that deep voice, the one that rang so perfectly in his ears,

Mark's body shuddered, he couldn't hold his body up anymore. He held on to Taeyong's shoulders for balance, looking up at him. He couldn't contain just how much he needed him any more. 

"Taeyong, please," He begged, tears pricking hi eyes,

He smirked looking down at him, "Please what, baby? Use your words,"

"Please fuck me!" He begged, grinding his clothed hard on, on Taeyong's thigh.

"So needy," Taeyong sighed, a smile on his lips,

Mark dragged him into his bedroom, not wanting to wait any longer to be fucked. He threw himself down on the bed and spread his legs, presenting himself to Taeyong,

"Fuck me," He moaned,

Taeyong's eyes turned dark and he growled, he unbuckled his pants and underwear, revealing his own hardening cock, "You're so fucking hot, shit!"

He crawled up the bed, lying in between Mark's thighs. Started yanking down his pants along with his underwear.

Mark hissed, the cold air hitting his cock felt like ice water being dumped on lava, it just made him more horny and begging for more.

"Taeyong, plea—"

Another slap on his thighs, the fact that it was on bare skin made it burn more. 

Mark hissed and jerked his pained thigh away from the pain.

"Patience," Taeyong growled,

He reached over towards his pants and pulled out a bottle of lube. 

"You carry lube with you?"

"Never know when a surprise fuck is gonna come your way," He grinned

He squeezed a decent amount on his fingers, rubbing them together to spread them. Then inserted a finger inside of Mark.

Mark jerked his head back, arching his head back, his mouth open with a silent moan, 

"You feel it just from that?" Taeyong tsked, "I'm gonna have fun with you,"

Taeyong reached over with his other hand and squeezed at his cock. 

Mark started bawling, "No, please!"

Taeyong shook his head, putting another finger inside, starting to abuse his prostate, "You don't get to come until I say you do,"

Mark thrashed around, his body arching the bed with every stroke of his prostate. He couldn't think straight, his mind turning into mush. Mark was afraid it was going to come out of his ears,

"I think you're ready now," Taeyong brought his fingers out. Lubing the excess lube onto his cock,

Mark felt empty from the loss of his fingers, he whined and looked in anticipation from what was going to come next.

Taeyong lined himself up with his entrance, slowly started to go inside him.

Mark whimpered, he was much bigger than his fingers. He'd be lying if he said he didn't like the stretch though,

Taeyong bottomed out, falling onto Mark's chest, kissing and nipping at his neck,

"Does it hurt?" 

Mark shook his head, "Please move,"

He wrapped his legs around Taeyong's waist trapping him, so he can only go forward,

"As you wish," He chuckled against his chest,

Taeyong pounded into him without any mercy, skin slapping against skin. It was an euphoric experience for Mark. 

The cross necklace that Taeyong was wearing was tickling his chest, but he paid it no mind. He was too focused on trying not to cum before Taeyong did, Mark didn't want to continue challenging him.

Taeyong kisses and bit at Mark's chest, grunting and growling with every thrust he made,

"I'm gonna cum," He grunted, his thrusts getting messier,

Mark whimpered, gripping onto Taeyong's shoulders, "Cum inside me,"

With a final messy thrust, Taeyong pushed inside him as far as he could, spilling out everything that he could inside of Mark.

They both panted, Taeyong's head resting on Mark's chest, he pushed himself up, gripping onto Mark's cock.

"You really didn't cum, good boy," 

High pitched whimpers left his mouth as Taeyong jerked him off, and even after he came kept jerking him to oversensitivity. 

Taeyong pulled out of him, rolling onto the other side of the bed next to Mark, 

"How was losing your virginity?" He smirked,

Mark just let out a shaky laugh, he was too tired to respond to him. Feeling the after sex glow wash over him.

He looked over to see Taeyong getting off the bed, pulling on his clothes,

Mark lifted himself up on his elbows, "Don't you wanna wash up?"

Taeyong brushed his hair down, "I'll wash up at home, thanks though," He walked out into the entrance of the front door, slipping his shoes on,

Mark wrapped himself up in his sheet, following after Taeyong. He didn't say anything, just watched as Taeyong got his stuff on getting ready to leave him. Mark knew that there was nothing he could do to make him stay, no matter how much he wanted him to.

Taeyong turned around, patted him on the head, "I had fun, I already have your number from Yuta, so we can call each other anytime we want to have fun," 

"Yeah," Mark said, "Have fun,"

Taeyong dipped down, giving a chaste kiss on Mark's lips, "Clean yourself up," 

And with that, Taeyong left.

Mark collapsed on the ground sobs already wrecking through his body. He knew the consequences of doing this, but he still went and did it. It felt good, Taeyong was good, but Mark has always been a greedy person. 

Mark picked himself up, he wasn't going to cry over this. He chose this, he needs to deal with it. Who knows? Maybe Taeyong would fall in love with him from doing all this,

Mark shook his head from the thought, he wasn't going to allow himself to hope. 

Wiping at the tears, Mark held the sheet around him tighter. He needed to clean himself up like Taeyong said.

Mark hoped that his feelings would wash down with the rest of the water in the shower.

*

A couple of weeks went by and Taeyong hasn't made any moves. 

Mark tried not to think about it, only focused on his school work and studies, he did have a couple of exams coming up.

While studying for his psychology exam, his phone dinged, notifying him for a message.

He rubbed at his eyes underneath his glasses, picking up his phone to read the message.

Mark's organs jumped to his throat,

"Can I come over to hang?" 

Mark read the message word for word carefully from Taeyong. He thought he should end it here, that it wasn't worth the trouble of going through this hurt. Mark already had a taste of him, he should stop,

"Sure!" Is what he texted instead,

Mark rested his cheek on his notebook, he was tired. Studying nonstop for tests does something to you, why did he ever think that college life would be sex, parties, and beer pong? Well, he went to a party and had the sex, the beer pong he still needed to cross out. 

He closed his eyes, taking a little nap before Taeyong gets here wouldn't be a bad thing. It would be just for a couple of minutes.

Mark had a dream that he was being bonked on the head, the sound being loud. He realized that the sound was louder than he thought, his eyes flying open. The door was practically about to be ripped off his hinges from how hard it was being hit.

"What the fuck?" Mark grumbled,

He stomped to the door, throwing it open getting ready to throw a mantra of course words towards the person on the other side. Only to be met with a pissed off looking Taeyong.

Taeyong brushed passed him without a word and plopped on his couch, throwing off his shoes in different directions of the room. Laying his head back, he closed his eyes and took deep breaths.

Mark inched towards him, "Um, you good?"

Taeyong shot a glare at him, "Do I look good to you?" He snapped,

Mark flinched at the words,

Taeyong softened his face, "I'm sorry. It's not your fault, just some shit happened,"

Mark nodded, he set himself down next to Taeyong facing the stressed out man, "Wanna talk about it?"

Taeyong side eyed him, "I'm not a talk about it person,"

Mark pouted, "It might help you know?!"

Taeyong sighed, rubbed at his eyes, "Fine,"

Mark beamed, sat himself up to better listen to him,

Taeyong screwed his face, as if he was thinking of the right words to say, "It's this song writing situation. None of it is good enough to perform at our next big gig,"

Mark nodded, this was a big thing for them, and they wanted it to be good.

"It was pissing me off and I needed to blow off some steam, it didn't help that the person didn't even answer the door,"

Mark shrunk himself, "Sorry, I fell asleep studying,"

Taeyong placed his hand on Mark's thigh, "Doesn't matter, just help me forget about my troubles. It may help me think,"

Mark looked up at him, "What do you want me to do?"

Taeyong grinned, "Suck me off,"

Mark gulped, "I—I never—"

Taeyong pulled him down to face his crotch, "I'll teach you, unzip my pants first,"

"I know how to do that much!" Mark exclaimed,

Taeyong laughed above him, Mark ignored him and went on to what he was doing.

Mark swallowed a lump in his throat upon seeing Taeyong's cock. It was big even when soft, Mark wondered how he was able to fit it inside him.

"T—This is big," Mark gasped,

"thank you," Taeyong smiled,

Mark rolled his eyes, and preceded with sucking his cock. He went to far, causing him to gag, he pulled back up coughing, saliva going down his chin and tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Oh baby," Taeyong cooed, "Just suck it as you would a popsicle, yeah? You can do that can you baby?" 

Mark nodded his head, taking in Taeyong's cock slowly this time. Making sure he relaxed his throat and jerked the part that his mouth couldn't reach. 

Taeyong moaned, his fingers twisting and pulling at Mark's hair, "God, you're so fucking good,"

Mark then felt Taeyong's hands grab hold of his head, "relax, I'm going to fuck your mouth, kay baby?"

Mark didn't have time to prepare before Taeyong thrusted into his throat. Mark panicked at first before making himself limp, moaning around the cock in his mouth. Saliva was dripping down his chin and onto his floor, but he didn't care. 

He felt Taeyong's hips stutter and a low groan before pushing deeper into mouth, Mark tasted something bitter in his mouth. 

Taeyong pulled out and held on his chin, "Swallow," 

Mark whimpered swallowing all of Taeyong's cum not leaving anything behind.

"Open, let me see," 

Mark followed the order.

Taeyong smiled and wiped at Mark's chin, "Good boy, let me take care of you now,"

Mark smiled, hopping up to sit on Taeyong's lap. His smiled faltered once he saw the clock on his microwave,

"Shit!" He yelled,

"What?" Taeyong frowned, his confusion growing when Mark hopped up to turn on the TV,

"Home improvement is on!" Mark said it as if it was common knowledge,

Mark sat next to Taeyong, looking immersed in the show. Taeyong could've left the entire time, but had somehow ended up staying the entire show. 

Once the show ended Mark stretched out his arms and legs, "I love that show!"

Taeyong stood up, stretching his body as well, "That show wasn't as bad," 

Mark eyes grew wide, "I know right?!"

Taeyong smiled down at him, patting his head, he looked over at the notebook that was still at the table, "What are you working on?"

Mark groaned, "Psychology,"

"Jesus, why do you hate yourself?" Taeyong asked,

"It's a prerequisite, I'm thinking about becoming a psychiatrist,"

"A doctor, it suits you. Even back then you were always trying to help people," Taeyong stated,

Mark's heart grew warm. It felt nice to be told that he suited something that he was working so hard for. It felt even nicer being said from the person he loves. 

"You should rest," Taeyong said, he grabbed onto his shoes, toeing them on, "It's late, I don't want you to fail, Mr future doctor,"

Mark rolled his eyes, pushing Taeyong out the door, "I hope you write the best song of your life," 

Taeyong grinned, "It's going to be the best damn song in the world," 

*

Mark made his way into the coffee shop where Yuta and his band was situated at. They were all circling each other at a table, seemingly arguing about something.

Mark overheard some of the conversation as he got closer, 

"We need something new, Taeyong!" Johnny argued, "We can't keep singing about the same shit, over and over again,"

Taeyong shot daggers at him, "You got something better, motherfucker?"

"A fucking toddler has something better, shit eater," Johnny snarled,

"Enough!" Yuta interrupted, "Fighting isn't going to help us,"

"Yuta's right," Taeil said, he was playing with a locket, and looking at some paper that was in front of him, 

"But," He continued, "We can't keep singing about sex, especially since they're about your sex life, Taeyong. It's not bad, you're a great writer, but people are going to get bored if we don't give them something fresh,"

Taeyong rolled his eyes, "The only thing fresh, is my foot up their ass,"

"Am I interrupting something?" Mark forced himself in, he felt like a stalker just ease dropping on their conversation,

Yuta gave him a wide smile, "No! Here an extra seat for you," 

Yuta brought an extra seat from one other tables, bringing it for Mark to sit down with the rest of the gang.

"What's going on?" He asked,

"We still don't have lyrics to our song, if we don't have lyrics we don't have anything to practice to," Johnny exasperated, 

Taeyong rolled his eyes and scoffed. Johnny stood up to glare down at him,

"If you have a fucking problem why don't you grow a pair and say it?" 

"Babe," Taeil warned, "Let's go somewhere, cool down a bit,"

Taeil linked his arm through Johnny's, leading him out of the coffee shop.

Yuta rested his face between his hands, "Why can't we all have a civil conversation?"

"Not my problem," Taeyong mocked,

Yuta jerked his head up, glaring at Taeyong, "It's your problem as much as it is the rest of ours, get it done,"

Yuta stood up, grabbing his bag. He looked down to smile at Mark, "I'm sorry, that we haven't been able to hang lately, school and the band you know,"

Mark returned the smile, "It's okay! I've been hanging out with Taeyong, so it's been alright,"

Yuta narrowed his eyes, "You guys sure have been hanging a lot,"

Taeyong tilted his head, "Have a problem with it?"

Yuta glared back at him then turned back to his kind eyes at Mark, "I'll see you around,"

Then it was just the two of them.

Ever since that night where they both watched home improvement, they hanged out regularly. Turns out Taeyong got addicted to the show, he comes over to his house to watch it Mark almost every night. That and the sex that they both have together, Taeyong has taught him a lot of things.

Mark still feels the pain in his heart knowing that this is all they'll ever be, that they'll never be more than FWB. But that was okay, this was enough for him, even if it his chest hurts every time Taeyong pats his head or when he kisses him like he loves him, he'll ignore it. Mark knows his place now. 

Mark noticed the frustration in Taeyong's face, the knitted eyebrows, the pout on his lips, and the little noises he makes. Mark seemed to know him a lot more than he ever did before, it only made him fall in love more.

"Why don't you take a break?" Mark asked,

Taeyong sighed, he looked up at him, bags took place under his eyes. You could immediately tell that he has lost sleep, Mark even noticed that he seemed thinner too.

"I can't afford to take a break," He jotted something down in his notebook, "This thing is only four months away,"

Mark took pity on him, the last thing he wanted was to see him suffer from this. 

Mark grabbed onto his hand tugging on it, queuing Taeyong to get up from his seat,

"You need to get your mind off of it for a while, find some inspiration!"

Taeyong sighed, "Fine,"

Mark beamed, "It'll be a bro date, dude," 

Taeyong threw his head back and laughed, "You come up with the weirdest shit," He shook his head, "A bro date it is then,"

They both arrived at the aquarium. Mark was jumping from excitement, and practically zooming into the building, Taeyong following behind,

"I've never seen a grown man get this excited over fish" Taeyong shook his head,

"Fish are cool," Mark pouted,

"Sure they are," 

We stopped in front of a big window, over looking different species of fish, just going about their business, it was as if we didn't exist to them. 

Mark sat down in front of it, letting his mind drift off into space, a lot has happened in the past two months. He never thought any of this would happen to him, but it did. 

"This does help clear my mind up a bit," Taeyong said next to him. He was also sitting down watching the fish going about their daily lives,

"The aquarium always put me at ease, I always came here if I needed to think something over or if I needed help deciding something big in my life," Mark scanned a small shark his eyes following the movements of it, "I thought it might help you with your lyrics,"

Taeyong rested his arms on his knees, laying his cheek on them he looked at Mark with a soft smile, "It helped a lot, I have an idea about what I want to write, but I'm scared cause I never felt that way before. I only wrote lyrics about my experiences and my experiences have only been sex, so you can already tell what we sung about,"

Mark nodded his head, he continued gazing at the fish, he wondered if they were all able to return to the sea or were they all stuck in a small dome for the rest of their lives doing the same exact routine? 

Mark resonated with them, he was with Taeyong going about in a circle. Although, they were now a bit closer to each other and hung out a lot more, it always went back to them fucking. Letting Mark know that it would be nothing more than that, that's all they'll ever be.

"Just a little longer, please," Mark thought, pleaded with whoever was listening to him, 

He felt something soft tapping his head. He looked upwards to see a plush sea lion held out above him, 

"What?" 

"Since your nickname is baby lion, I figured I'll get something close to it," Taeyong said,

Mark grabbed onto the sea lion, holding the plushie to his chest.

"How? I didn't even notice you leaving," Mark said astonished,

Taeyong bulked his chest, "I'm sneaky like that," 

Mark smiled down at the present, feeling tears burn at his eyes, he didn't know how he was going to keep going with this. He can't keep going with this. But he hoped still, maybe this was a sign that there was a chance.

Maybe this was the beginning of something more, Mark hoped. He let himself hoped, he needed a break.

"Thank you," Mark choked, 

Taeyong pulled him to his chest, "Anything for my bro,"

"Bro," Mark parroted, feeling his hear swell with every breath he took

* 

Mark woke up feeling refreshed for the first time in a while, he was done with all of his exams. He was finally able to take a breather. He looked over to his right at the sea lion beside him, he slept with it ever since Taeyong bought it for him.

They weren't able to see each other for a while, only texting each other here and there. He was also busy with school and he was brainstorming for his lyrics. Mark wished him good luck, telling him that he'll make the greatest song in the world like he said.

Mark still hasn't ended things with him, he had hope. You can call him stupid, but ever since Taeyong bought the plushie, Mark thought that maybe they had a chance, that Taeyong feels about him more than being a fuck buddie.

The thought of it makes Mark giddy.

He looked up at the clock, he knew that they had practice today and he had nothing to do today. He decided to pay them a visit.

Throwing on some clothes and brushing down his hair. He went out the door, basically skipping towards his destination. 

He'll tell him, Mark decided. He'll tell Taeyong how he feels.

He turned the corner over to where Taeil's house was at. Noting the other visitors that were there. The first person he saw was Johnny, He was sitting on a lounge chair with Taeil in his lap.

Johnny gave him a warm smile upon seeing him, "What's up!"

"Hey!" Mark returned the smile, he looked around at the surrounding people, "are you guys having a party?"

"A get together," Taeil corrected, "Taeyong finally picked up his ass and wrote new lyrics for us to use, I guess this is a celebration of sorts,"

Mark nodded, "Do you know where he is?"

"He should be in the house," Johnny pointed, "Got something to tell him?"

Mark started walking toward his destination, "Yep!" He called back waving at the couple,

Mark felt himself get excited with each step he took. He was on a mission, and there was nothing and no one that could stop him.

Except for one thing.

Mark stood frozen feeling everything shatter around him like glass. Just off in the distance was Taeyong kissing a girl, touching her body, exploring every inch of her.

Mark wanted to vomit.

Taeyong broke off from the kiss, looked over at him. He stood up alarmed,

"Mark, l—let me explain," 

"There's nothing to explain," Mark said turning away and walking away from Taeyong,

"Mark!" Taeyong called out, 

He felt him grab at Mark's shoulder, dragging him into a empty room. Mark shoved his hand off him.

"Let me explain," Taeyong begged,

"There. Is . Nothing. To. Explain!" Mark paused each word, emphasizing them,

Taeyong flinched, Mark was having none of it, he was done.

"We should call this off, no more of whatever this is between us," Mark gestured to the two of them,

"It hurts, Taeyong. I thought I could do this, but I can't. I can't," Mark felt his lip quiver,

Taeyong stood there, not moving, not saying anything. So, Mark continued talking.

"I've always liked you Taeyong, since highschool. But now, I've fallen in love with you. I never wanted my first love to be this way," He was full on crying now, a water fall of tears running down his face dripping down his chin.

"I just want to be happy, but I'm not. I'm sorry, Taeyong, I never wanted you to find out like this, I never planned on telling you," He wiped away the tears, trying to compose himself, but failing,

"So, let's just end it here. There's no use on continuing this empty relationship," 

Mark walked past him, feeling a tug on his sleeve, he turned to Taeyong who's head was pointed at the floor,

"Mark," Taeyong's voice sounded strained, "I'm sorry,"

Mark pulled his sleeve out of Taeyong's grasp, "It doesn't matter anymore,"

Mark ran away from the scene of the crime as fast he could, away from the girl, away from the house, away from Taeyong....

He ran into someone, causing him to fall on his face, 

"What the? Mark, oh my God, are you okay?" 

He recognized Yuta's voice, he desperately wanted Yuta to hold him, baby him like he usually does. But Mark couldn't find the strength to move, he just laid there crying.

Yuta noticed this, helping him get up, he just talked to him, asking him what was wrong,

"Oh, baby, what happened?"

"I just want to go home, Yuta," Mark sobbed, "Please,"

Yuta nodded, "Okay, let's go,"

*

Three packs of tissues and sobbing later, Mark was able to function enough to talk to his best friend about what happened.

He told Yuta everything, about how he liked Taeyong for a long time, how they were fucking each other, and how Mark thought that the feelings were mutual. Needles to say, Yuta was pissed off once he was done, pacing around the room cursing under his breath.

"I'm going to fucking kill him," He seethed,

"No killing," Mark sniffled, "I don't have money to bail you out,"

"I'm going to kick him out of the band," Yuta brought out his phone,

Panic washed over Mark, "No! He was working so hard for this, don't throw him out!"

Yuta stared him down, "He broke you heart, you don't expect me to stand by and do nothing?"

"Please, this is important to him," Mark begged,

Yuta grumbled under his breath, "Fine, I'm still going to make his life a living hell though,"

Mark relaxed, "Thank you, Yuta,"

Yuta gave him a hug, "You're too nice for your own good, how can you still stick up for him,"

"I love him," Mark simply said, and as much as that hurt to say, it was true. Mark loved him still, even though everything that happened said otherwise.

Yuta petted his hair, "This calls for an icecream night!"

"Icecream sounds nice," Mark gave off a weak smile,

Yuta patted over to his freezer, looking through all the tubs of icecream, "Which do you want? Strawberry, chocolate, what do you crave?"

"Rocky road?" 

Yuta brought out the tub of ice cream, "You know it baby!"

They both spent the rest of the night watching game shows, eating the entire icecream until their stomachs hurt. Mark's heart still ached, but he was happy that he wasn't going through this alone anymore.

Mark nodded off on the couch, his neck was at a weird angle, making it ache. He heard Yuta laughing in the distance, putting a blanket on him.

"Rest," Yuta whispered, "You need it,"

He really did.

*

Mark it his sole mission to avoid Taeyong at any cost. He blocked his phone number, avoided the places that he was sure that he would go. He knows that they were no reason to do it, since ever since that day Taeyong hasn't had tried to contact him whatsoever.

He guessed that he was doing it for himself, thought if he saw something that reminded him of Taeyong, he would run back to him in a heartbeat. Mark cursed at himself for being so stupid.

It was about a week before Yuta's band played at their high end gig. He told Yuta to not talk to him about Taeyong at all, he wanted to forget everything about him, it was best that way. Yuta obliged to his request, he usually talks about his band at every moment, but has been avoiding the topic ever since.

Mark was thankful to him, Yuta was the best friend he could ever ask for. He's been nothing but supportive towards Mark.

It made Mark feel guilty that he couldn't support him during one of his greatest gigs that he landed. He made a promise to himself to make it up to Yuta for the rest of his life.

He walked home towards his apartment, thinking about recording the latest game show that he had gotten addicted to. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a familiar face in front of his door.

It was Johnny, he was in his casual band tee and ripped blue jeans. He was sitting in front of Mark's door, holding onto a piece of paper.

"Johnny?" Mark inched towards him, "Are you okay?"

Johnny looked up at him, he got up and brushed off his butt to get the dirt of of them. He looked a bit troubled,

"Well I'm fine," He sighed, "But one of our members has been so fucking sad lately that it's been rubbing onto everyone. It doesn't help the fact that Yuta has been giving him shit too," 

Mark's heart dropped, he already knew what Johnny was talking about, it was already obvious enough that Taeyong was the member.

"Johnny," Mark started,

"I already know everything," Johnny interrupted, "I found him blubbering on the bed and he spilled out everything," 

Mark felt chills, "Taeyong couldn't be that sad over this? It meant nothing to him,"

"Sure," Johnny shorted, "Anyways you need to talk to him, at least hear him out. I hate calling him names and Taeyong just taking it, I miss him saying fuck you to me,"

Johnny handed the piece of paper in his hand, it was the ticket to see them perform at their gig.

"Johnny, thank you, but I can't," Mark handed it back,

Johnny closed Mark's palm putting it against his chest, "At least think about it. It's not my place to tell you what he said to me, but you need to hear it from him. It may give you closer too,"

He was right. Mark couldn't avoid the places they both went to forever, but it was hard. He didn't feel strong enough to stand in front of him and not break down. If what Johnny said is true about Taeyong being sad over this, he needs to hear his reasoning for himself. 

Mark hated making hard decisions.

"I'll think about it," Mark said,

Johnny clapped him on the shoulder, and handed him a lanyard with a badge inside, 

"Here's backstage pass too, you may need it," 

Johnny headed on his way, leaving Mark with two items, and a whole shit load of thinking to do. Mark can feel white hairs growing on him from the amount of stress he's going under.

Mark placed them on his table along with his books, "I'm too young for this," He said to himself,

He didn't sleep for the rest of the week.

*

Mark found himself in front of the building, had looked up the directions thousands of times, tripled check for his ticket and behind stage pass. 

Nervous was an understatement for how he was feeling now. He felt like throwing up despite nothing being in his stomach. He couldn't sleep, he felt like a breathing zombie at this point.

He walked into the entrance, handing his ticket towards the clerk waiting there,

"You're just in time," He said, tearing off the stub, "The show is right about to start,"

He smiled at Mark, sending him on his way to where the concert was taking place, it was already being filled up. A lot of them he recognized from his college.

They all came out onto the stage, Mark sucked in his breath. They all looked good, they got new equipment for this gig, new styles, new clothes. It felt like looking at a real authentic rock band.

Mark looked at one specific person, he didn't even think about it. It was like he was drawn to him, he wasn't surprised, Taeyong stood out just from his face alone and the way the girls cheered for him in the crowd.

He was wearing a loose black tank top showing off his tattoos, Mark noticed that he had a new one as well. Black ripped jeans showing off the curve of his legs, along with new combat boots. Silver jewelry gleamed in the stage lights.

But he didn't look like his regular self, he didn't have that cocky smile, that flair he always had right before playing a piece.

He didn't look all there.

Mark wanted to reach out to him, to hug him and squeeze away all his worries.

"What's up everyone!" Taeil spoke into the mic,

Everyone cheered, stomping about in the room.

"I'm sorry that we can only play one song, but we'll make it worthwhile. It's a brand new one too!"

Everyone cheered and stomped harder, Mark was afraid the room would cave in.

Taeil raised up his hand, starting counting to signal the others to play.

As soon as they did, Mark felt a different feeling wash over him. It wasn't all hard and fast like most of their other songs. Adding that to Taeil's vocals it brought out a good balance of the overall performance. Everyone including himself fell into a trance of the melody.

Mark closed his eyes letting the song wash over him, he felt at ease.

"I never wanted to kiss your lips more, than when you were gazing at those fish," 

Hearing the lyrics Mark had a thought, he pushed it away as soon as it came to him. He didn't want to hope anymore.

But he still listened.

"I remember seeing the fish in the tank that you were staring so fondly at. I desperately wanted to become one of them, so you look at me like that,"

Tears were running down his face, this song was about when they were at the aquarium. It was about him.

Mark looked back up at the stage, finding Taeyong looking straight at him. Mark couldn't tear his eyes away from him.

The song ended and they all had they ment's, but Mark was listening to none of it. His eyes fixed on Lee Taeyong, who was doing the same. 

Mark made his way towards backstage, pushing pass people who was trying to leave. The only thing on his mind is Taeyong, Taeyong, Taeyong. He needed to see him.

He shoved the backstage pass in the guards face, practically running pass him. Bumping into people left and right.

He found a door, hoping that it was the right one, he pushed it open. Finding the band drinking and celebrating on their famous gig. 

"Markie!" Johnny yelled, "You came! How were we?"

"Uhh, good!" Mark looked around, but he didn't find Taeyong inside the room,

"Where's Taeyong?" 

"Mark," Yuta said, "Don't do that,"

"It's okay, Yuta," Mark reassured, "I need to talk to him,"

Yuta gave him a worried look, "He's outside, smoking,"

Mark hugged Yuta, "Thank you, and congrats you guys were really good!"

Mark went towards the back door, opening it. He saw Taeyong crouching on the ground smoking his Red Marlboro's. 

He looked up at him, Mark looking down at him. They both didn't say anything, just the silence and the occasional inhalation of cigarette smoke.

Taeyong broke the silence first, "I didn't think you'll come,"

"Neither did I," He answered, "Johnny gave me the ticket and the backstage pass, 

Taeyong nodded his head, standing up stomping on the cigarette putting it out. He didn't make any move to leave, he continued standing there.

Mark continued, "Those lyrics, they were about me, weren't they?"

Taeyong looked at him, Mark saw the eye bags accompanying him. 

"They are," He confirmed,

"Taeyong," Mark started, his mouth drying up, "Do you love me?"

Taeyong closed his eyes took a deep breath, he nodded his head, "I do. I love you, Mark,"

Mark ran his fingers through his hair, "Why were you kissing that girl?" 

"I was scared, I never loved anyone before. So, I went to the nearest person I could find and test out what the fuck I was feeling," Taeyong stepped closer towards Mark,

"What I felt with you was warm and comfortable, and that scared me. Mark you had no idea, I'm not good at things like love or relationships. So, I avoid them," He sighed,

"But God Mark, it felt so good being with you, I couldn't have enough of it, when I found out that I fell in love, it fucking terrified me. I kissed the nearest person, hoping it would taste warm just like yours did, but it just burned,"

He reached his hands out, but pulled away, Mark grabbed them, holding them in his own. They were so cold.

Tears ran down both of their faces, their fingers tangled in each others.

"I didn't mean to fuck up, but I did. I didn't want to hurt you, but I did. There's nothing I can do to take that away, but I can't stop thinking of you. I'm so sorry," Taeyong sobbed, his head facing towards the ground in an attempt to his his tears.

Mark shook his head, using his fingers to push Taeyong's chin up. He saw the pain in his eyes, Mark felt hurt for him. 

He reached forward, giving Taeyong a chaste kiss on his lips. Both of their lips quivering against each other's.

"It really hurt, and I don't think I can pick up from where we left off," Mark sniffled, More tears ran down Taeyong's face, Mark swiped them away with his thumbs.

"But that doesn't mean we can't restart from the beginning," Mark said,

Taeyong looked startled, "Beginning?"

"From the beginning," Mark smiled, tucking a hair behind Taeyong's ear, "I don't mind doing that if it's you, Taeyong," 

Taeyong exhaled a breath that seemed like he's been holding for a long time. He looked lighter and happier,

Taeyong held his face and gave him a deep kiss, whispering I love yous into his mouth. He held Mark against him, his fingers twisting in his hair, his nose at his neck breathing in his scent.

"Should we go tell the others?" Mark asked,

Taeyong held him tighter, "Not now, just a little longer,"

"Just a little longer," Mark repeated,

Just a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys can always talk and follow me on my Twitter!  
> Twitter: Lucasbottom  
> Cc: Lucasbottom
> 
> Please take care of yourselves!!


End file.
